Judgement
The Judgement is a large and heavy ship with average speed and maneuverability, with good armor and high survivability, designed for front-directed engagements. Long, but relatively narrow hull and balloon give ship a small frontal silhouette. The Judgement is Alliance's faction-specific ship of the Yesha Empire. Ship Layout Deck Layout The Judgement has three decks. Quick access to many key points on the lower decks can be obtained by jumping down from a upper decks. Guns The Judgement has 2 heavy weapon slots and 3 light weapon slots. * Slot 1 is the heavy weapons slot located at fore of upper deck and point fore. Gun in this slot can be reached not only from upper deck, but from middle deck as well, with jump on roof of wheelhouse. * Slot 2 is the heavy weapons slot located at aft of middle deck, on raised platform, and point astern. * Slot 3 is the light weapons slot located at starboard bow of lower deck and angled 23 degrees to starboard. This slot is located quite close to balloon. * Slot 4 is the light weapons slot located at port bow of of lower deck and and angled 23 degrees to port. * Slot 5 is the light weapons slot located at aft of upper deck and point astearn. Can be reached from below. One heavy guns and two light gun located in fore of ship, what give ship ability to concentrate fire while engage, but set of one heavy and one light gun on aft also possesses sufficient firepower. Components * The hull component is located at middle deck in interior, closer to the stern of the ship. * The balloon is located at the starboard platform of middle deck and can be reached not only from middle deck, but from lower deck as well, from catwalk to slot 3 gun. * Two fore light engines is locate at the fore of the upper deck on extended to sides platforms. The starboard engine can be repaired from below from middle deck via jump. * Two aft light engines is locate at the middle deck on extended to sides platforms at the aft of the ship. * The helm is located at the fore of the lower deck in protected wheelhouse. Field of view, especially to rear half-sphere is limited, so get information from crew about enemy is critical. The number, location, and maintainability of light engines on the ship make it difficult to simultaneously disable. Crew Roles Pilot * The closest component to the helm is balloon from below, and in cases in which ship movement is not a priority the pilot can help with maintaining it. * Basic pilot tools to increase speed and manoeuvrability of the ship are recommended, like Kerosene, Phoenix Claw and Hydrogen Canister, with possible variations. * As Judgement is appear more guns platform than maneuverable ship, a Drogue Chute can be used to avoid losing position in situation like Lumberjacks duel or some other dangers to balloon. Gunner * The primary position of the gunner on the Judgement is the upper deck at the fore of the ship, which allows for shooting and maintaining the heavy bow gun. * The gunner must maintenance on opportunity two fore light engines on upper deck while maintaining and shooting the fore heavy gun. * In case of switching to stern guns, gunner moved by upper deck to aft and jump down to heavy gun, afterwards it's possible to alternate light and heavy gun by jump to light gun from below, in case if no more free crewmember available to take light gun. Ballon Engineer * The balloon engineer start position located at starboard bow light gun. * The balloon maintenance is possible from below, just from gun catwalk. * One of possible repair circle can pass along starboard side - from the start position check the balloon, raise by ladder to middle deck to stern starboard engine, next fore starboard engine from below, second check balloon and jump down to start position. * When switching to the use of stern guns or to survival mode, the repair routes and the intersection with the zones of the second engineer can vary considerably. * The baloon engineer usually brings a Rubber Mallet, Shifting Spanner and a fire-fighting tool. Hull Engineer * The hull engineer start position located at port bow light gun. * The hull engineer maintains the armour and two light engines on middle deck. * In fact, both engineers are at the same distance from the armor from their starting positions at the guns, and can rebuild the armor together, or alternate in maintance depending on which light gun is more important at the current moment. * When switching to the use of stern guns or to survival mode, the repair routes and the intersection with the zones of the second engineer can vary considerably. * The hull engineer usually brings a Rubber Mallet, Shifting Spanner and a fire-fighting tool. Update history 2.0.13 Brawler Update In addition of occurred previously several stats changes, guns layout was rework significant compared to initial state on release of Alliance, in attempt to improve PvP gameplay.Category:Airships Category:Alliance